


Her Favorite Autumn

by AstraeasGalaxy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraeasGalaxy/pseuds/AstraeasGalaxy
Summary: Spring indicates a new start for most people, but for Arashi, Autumn felt like her new start.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Her Favorite Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline is all over the place, but enstars in general is all over the place. Just wanted to get something out for rarepair week.
> 
> Note for those who may not know: Chiaki's name means A Thousand Autumns! So making Arashi's favorite season autumn is kinda hehehe

Winter brought with it a melancholic mood shift that reminded Arashi of the first time she laid her eyes on the cenotaph in a long time. Thinking back on the hard times during the cold season threatened to bring back her depression, but she conquered it before. There was no way in hell she'd allow for it to come back after she fought so hard to overcome it. The only thing winter had offered her was the looming threat of the anxiousness she felt back then. But she wouldn't let it get to her again. She worked far too hard to let that happen. Lapses in sadness will continue to happen as it was the unfortunate truth, but never whatever happened that one cold, harsh winter. Near the end of winter and the start of spring, Arashi made a resolution to find beauty and positivity within winter's cold. There was no need to keep associating an entire season with sadness.

Spring brought new life to her resolve. The past was in the past, there was no need to bring it into the present. The best she could do now was move forward with a better version of herself. Arashi had a brighter outlook in life when she learned to accept herself for who she was. It was so liberating. She hadn't gotten over her crush on Kunugi just yet. A small section in her head reserved the secret fear that her infatuation with her teacher was still a leftover part of her immature, old self. In the end, Arashi knew she'd never be with him. It was painful to let go, but she allowed it to happen gradually. Of course, seeing him on campus was a sight for sore eyes and she thought about fawning over him again. By the end of spring however, she slowly began to let go of her slim chance of getting together with Kunugi. The only thing more important to her than finding love in another person is finding love within herself, for herself.

Summer was the first time she really met him. It was the first time she saw something- or rather, someone- who shone brighter than the sun itself. Chiaki had a radiant smile that melted her heart and the hearts of his adoring fans. Arashi was almost jealous of his fans, clamoring to snatch at any of the love he poured out for them. To be the target of his affection, to be loved by someone so purely filled with positivity and brightness, was nothing but a pipedream that summer. Helping Ryuseitai was supposed to be a fleeting moment in her life. Once she was done helping, she wasn't going to remember much of it. Arashi thought back to Chiaki and his brilliant light that lit a new flame in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Even though Chiaki didn't know about Izumi and Arashi helping in the first place, he stopped by to see them, thanking them for their hard work. He gave Izumi a hug much to Izumi's dismay. Arashi wished Chiaki was informal enough to hug her too, just to feel his warm embrace. She will admit she flirted with him a bit when they spoke, but it may have went over his head. He flirted back which surprised Arashi, though Izumi told her that he tended to say things that came off as flirtatious. She hoped Izumi was lying, wanting to speak to Chiaki more to figure out what exactly was going through his head. Perhaps it was her hopefulness, but she did remember seeing his cheeks tinted a blush red when he said goodbye to her that day, their eyes locking longer than Arashi expected.

Autumn became her favorite season of all. It was the first time they went on a real date. Chiaki wasn't his usual self that day. He was nervous, fidgeting about as they refused to hold each other's gaze. They were like schoolgirls in a shoujo manga, always getting flustered when they happen to glance at each other at the same time. They went to an aquarium, one Kanata recommended to Chiaki. Arashi was gazing thoughtfully at the jellyfish floating freely in their dark home, the only illumination coming from their bodies and the dim lighting in the aquarium. Chiaki's fingers grazed at hers, but he pulled back when he realized he had miscalculated his attempt to hold her hand. Arashi felt bold enough to find his fingers, carefully running her fingers through his. Their hand finally clasped together, and Arashi could feel the heat from her face, along with Chiaki's cold, sweaty palm. When she finally calmed down, she gazed into his beautiful, amber-colored eyes that reminded her of autumn. He was the one who pulled her in to kiss her forehead, which he ended up getting flustered about too. Arashi giggled, bringing up their linked hands to place a kiss on his hand. Her bold move helped Chiaki calm himself as well, and they continued on their date almost perfectly, if Arashi had to brag about it. Chiaki walked her home that night, sharing their first kiss in front of her door. Thanks to autumn, Arashi had an entire winter to look forward to in a brand new light.


End file.
